


Miracles Never Happen

by ResidentLotusBoy



Series: Depressing AnShuka Stories [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, s o r r y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentLotusBoy/pseuds/ResidentLotusBoy
Summary: Her mind, it was broken. I wanted to help, but I was too late. She’s gone now, and I can’t do anything about it.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka
Series: Depressing AnShuka Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906768
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Miracles Never Happen

**Author's Note:**

> All in Shuka's POV  
> Dialogue- " "  
> Thoughts- ' '

I remember the time she was still okay. I remember her smiling at me and holding my hand. She was so sweet. But I never thought that something dark was inside her mind.

I asked over and over again. “Are you alright?”

She always replied “Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

But her eyes showed something else. They showed pain. It was harder for her since we had an upcoming live event. She had to do a lot. She had to work on the dances, her voice, that damned flip, everything.

Slowly, she distanced herself from us. She became irritable. Something was wrong and I was too damn blind to see. I thought that she was just tired from the practice routine we did that day. I thought that she just wanted to rest after all the work she’s done. But I never thought that she was hurting so much. I was an idiot.  
I thought everything was fine until May 6 of 2018. The day she didn’t appear in practice. I thought she just overslept that day, all of us did. We all thought Anju just overslept.

We called her, she didn’t answer. We tried texting her. No response. Until I told all of them that we should go check on her. I had a spare key to her apartment, so we had no problems getting in. We told our producer, and he allowed us to visit her, since he was also worried. None of us thought that something bad happened to her, some even thought she was just sick that day and forgot to tell us.

But I was wrong, I was very wrong.

The moment we went to her apartment and opened her door, a stench hit our noses. We didn’t know what it was, so I told them I’d go inside first. I called out her name. There was no answer. I called out for her over and over again until I finally saw her. But something was wrong, I could tell. She just sat on her couch, motionless. I started walking towards her, a bit wary. When I finally did reach her I….

Saw something that haunted me.

She was pale, blood seeped through the sleeves of the hoodie she wore. I tried waking her up, I held her face, but it was cold. Her eyes were dilated. There was no pulse.

I couldn’t accept it. I wouldn’t. I tried to shake her awake, tears rolled down my face as my hope fell down faster and faster. 'She can’t be dead, she can’t. This can’t be happening, it’s all a dream.' Is what I was thinking of in that moment. 'No, no please, don’t take her away just yet, please. Please, tell me she’s alive, she has to be.' I forced myself to think that there was still hope, even though I knew there wasn’t any left. The others must’ve heard me crying, because they all went in to check on us. More specifically, to check on her.

But there was nothing I could do, she was gone. She was gone. If I just noticed something off about her earlier, if I had just tried to reach out to her…. She wouldn’t be dead.

The others couldn’t believe it either. They thought she was going to be alright.

We all thought the of the same thing in that moment.

'Why didn’t we help her when she needed it?'

All of us cried. On that day, we thought that nothing could be worse than her missing practice. But this… This was worse than anything we could’ve thought of.  
Tears rolled down our faces, sobs filled that small apartment Anju lived in. Through my tears, I saw a small note peeking out from Anju’s pocket.  
I opened it… It was filled with the words “I’m sorry” written over and over again, her once beautiful handwriting turned into something warped. I noticed some wet spots on the paper. She must’ve been crying when she wrote this.

I hugged her cold corpse, still saying to myself it was all a dream and none of this was real. I thought that if I just said that this was a dream over and over again, I would wake up and I’d be held inside her warm embrace. But nothing happened. I was still hugging her, and she was still cold to the touch.

.............

Then I woke up.

I saw an indent on the bed I laid on. Anju. I got out of bed and to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was inside, I opened the medicine cabinet to get my toothbrush. When I closed it, I saw her with a monster mask behind me.

“GAOOO!” She said.

“Morning, An.” I said, yawning.

She removed the mask, puffing her cheeks at me. A few seconds later, we started laughing. She hugged me from behind. She was warm.

.............

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eyes.

I saw her, and then I blinked. She was gone.

'That dream again.'

I sat up on my bed, and looked at the things on my bedside table.

Her last note and a picture of me and her beside it.

I took the note, and held it to my chest. A sob shook my body. Then my tears started flowing out.

“If I just noticed it, if I wasn’t an idiot, if I wasn’t ignorant, you would still be here, Anju.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry m8s  
> also  
> First time uploading here


End file.
